


Hold My Purse

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bossy Steve Rogers, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Panties, Shameless Smut, Shopping, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Captain America's appetite for lingerie destruction has Darcy down to her last decent pair of panties and at the verge of qualifying as a Howling Commando. A man this secure in his masculinity is happy to hold her purse while she shops, especially if he gets to daydream about how she'd look wearing every sexy item in the store. How long will he be able to resist once she starts texting him selfies from the dressing room?





	

"You know, they sell this kinda stuff online now," Darcy teased, peering at Steve from the side of her eye with a playful grin. He rolled his eyes as a flush crept up his neck, colouring the tips of his ears and silently followed her into the store. There was no denying that he had a thing for lingerie, specifically Darcy in lingerie. Stockings and garters. Teddies and corsets. Push up bras and crotchless panties. Captain America loved it all.

It was an expensive little habit, especially considering how often he seemed to get carried away, tearing her unmentionables to ribbons. Smooth satin impatiently ripped apart at the seams by eager hands and delicate lace shredded between tightly clenched teeth. She sometimes wondered whether his appetite for destruction was simply a flimsy excuse to go shopping for more.

Darcy slowly moved from one table to another as Steve trailed along like a shadow, watching as she sifted through neat spreads of thongs, Brazilians, boyshorts and briefs. His eyes swept across the walls, taking in every delectable item on display and he felt a familiar tight throbbing as he pictured each of them on Darcy. The muscles in his jaw twitched as he casually held his jacket in front of his waist, concealing a massive hard on. Wearing sweatpants out lingerie shopping was not the wisest decision he'd ever made but thankfully, the store was practically empty.

"The blue ones," he instructed quietly, "and the red ones to your left." Darcy bit her lip, coursing with a hot rush of arousal. Bossy Steve was her fucking kryptonite.

"You sure?" she asked, staring down at the table. "I kinda like the purple."

"Yeah," he replied, wetting his lips as he imagined the sheer fabric stretched tightly over her soft curves. "Good... Get 'em all, sweetheart. How many pairs do I owe you anyhow?"

"I lost count months ago," she chuckled, fumbling with her handbag as she flipped through the blue ones in search of her size. "Let's just say, I'm wearing my last decent pair and tomorrow I'll be joining the Howling Commandos." 

"I like the sound of that," Steve quipped, watching as Darcy stuck out her tongue and attempted to extract a pair in her size from the middle of the neatly arranged display. It was nothing short of a total disaster.

"Son of a bitch," she growled, frowning at the path of destruction she'd left in her wake. "Hold my purse." She passed her green satchel to him blindly. He lowered his jacket and stepped to the left, trying his best to keep a straight face as she let go and the handles looped over his rigid cock. 

"Oh, come on! It's not that heavy," she bristled as he let out a soft groan. Her eyes remained fixed on the tabletop as she attempted to straighten the mess she'd made and only succeeded in making it a million times worse. She turned her attention to the red pile, quickly snatching a pair in the right size and stealthily moved on to the next table. Steve strutted along behind her with his hands on his hips, fully committed to his ridiculous attempt at comedy.

"Are you finding everything alright?" a disinterested voice called from the direction of the register.

"Uh huh," Darcy replied, scanning the items on the table. "Thank you."

"The white ones on the left," Steve ground out as the weight from Darcy's purse made him ache exquisitely. "The hot pink ones below that and two pairs of the black lace to your right."

There was a rawness at the edge of his voice that made the heat pooling between her legs twinge so intensely that she could hardly breathe. Her hands flipped through the white slips of fabric unsteadily as Steve stepped closer, hoping she'd notice exactly how he was holding her purse. His left hand settled at the back of her thigh, dipping below the hem of her skirt and his thumb brushed over her bare skin enticingly. He reached across the table with his right hand, effortlessly grabbing a hot pink pair in her size without disturbing the rest of the display whatsoever. He held them out towards her with a smirk and waited for her to do the math. 

Her brows furrowed as she slowly accepted the briefs and he muttered curses at the sudden buzz of her phone as it quacked like a duck from the depths of her purse. The vibration rattled him all the way down to his bones and his skin flushed with goosebumps as he grit his teeth, struggling to hold it together. She turned towards the sound of her phone and her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of her green satchel hanging from his Lincoln log. Her jaw dropped open as she attempted to process what was happening. It was totally ridiculous but also pretty goddamned impressive... and somehow strangely hot?! What the hell was that about?!

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Steve goaded, advancing on her as her purse continued quacking obnoxiously. He groaned as she grabbed her bag and headed for a wall of brassieres, digging out her mobile to check the source of her missed call. It wasn't any number that she recognized. She switched the ringer off and stuck it back in her purse as Steve handed her an assortment of items from around the store.

"Go try these on," he whispered to her. "Don't fucking dawdle. I'm in a bad way and I'm dying to take you home, sweetheart." He sent her on her way to the dressing rooms with a firm slap on the ass and she glanced back over her shoulder at him with a scandalized look on her face.

Darcy locked the door to the dressing room, tossing the pile of underwear onto the plush leopard print chair inside and hung Steve's selections on a wrought iron hook on the wall. She slipped off her boots and quickly stripped down to her last decent pair of panties as she thought about Steve waiting for her outside, rock hard and raring to go. Her purse began to buzz as she slipped a red chiffon babydoll over her head and she pulled out her phone. The screen displayed a text from Steve. 

_Need a hand in there?_

Darcy snapped a selfie and sent it to him with a wicked grin. 

_So beautiful._

She peeled off the red chiffon and stepped into a black lace peekaboo teddy, snapping another selfie and sending it off with a smile.

_My filthy little tease._

Darcy stripped off the black lace and pulled on a slim-fitting navy slip with attached garters, holding the handles of her purse between her teeth suggestively as she snapped and sent another selfie. Steve suddenly kicked in the door, handily catching her purse as her mouth dropped open.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," she whispered harshly as he dropped to his knees and slid her panties down to her ankles. 

"That's what makes it so good," he replied with a flick of his brow. 

Darcy steadied herself with her hands against his shoulders, gazing down at him as he helped her step out of her underwear. 

"Better hold onto these," he said, pressing her balled up panties into the palm of her left hand with a wink. Her fist closed around them as he smoothly slipped the navy number off over her head and hung it up, admiring the reflection of her bare skin in the mirrored walls. She reached out, palming the bulge in the front of his pants and he peeled his t-shirt off, staring at her hungrily as he backed her up against the wall.

"This is a such bad idea," Darcy said as he pressed himself into her hand, humming softly. "What if someone comes in to check on me?"

"We'll just have to be quiet," Steve responded, brushing his lips over hers. "God, I want you. You're driving me outta my goddamned mind, sweetheart." 

Darcy's arms twined behind his neck pulling him into a filthy kiss and the hot throbbing between her legs grew slicker as he slid his sweatpants down. His strong hands reached for the back of her thighs, lifting her up against his solid body and she held on tighter as he pinned her up against the wall. The cool press of the mirror against her skin made her shiver and he rolled his hips against her with a soft rumble as her tongue swept over his. She reached down, slipping a hand between them, aching to feel him inside of her and carefully guided the smooth head of his cock between her slick lips. He drove himself into her so forcefully that she half expected the mirror behind her to crack as he knocked the breath right out of her.

Suddenly, there was only Steve. The sexy super soldier on a mission to get her off. The man out of time she realized a little more each day that she didn't want to live without. A massive wall of twitching muscle, filling her with every thick, throbbing inch she could take. 

"Fits like a fucking glove," he breathed against her lips, grinding his hips against her. Her fingers began to tingle as her wrist was pinched between their bodies and she struggled to work it loose.

"Touch yourself for me," Steve instructed, leaning back slightly as he took in their reflection from the corner of his eye. Her fingers moved to her clit, rubbing it in quick circles as he continued to drive himself into her molten depths. The combined sensation was unbelievable and Steve watched appreciatively as she writhed against the mirrored wall.

"So goddamned pretty," he whispered, gazing into her big blue eyes. "You like that, sweetheart?"

"Oh, fuck, yes," she loudly gasped as he snapped his hips. He smothered her cries with the soft warmth of his mouth, kissing her senseless and her fingers moved faster as he continued to thrust himself into her, chasing his release.

"Oh, Steve! Please don't stop," she pleaded, turning away and pressing her cheek to the cool glass.

"Shh..." he quietly chuckled, lining the edge of her jaw with soft kisses and nips of his teeth that made her tingle all over. "Last chance to stay quiet, sweetheart. If you can't do it, your panties are going in your mouth."

"Oh, fuck," she panted as he snapped his hips again and the white hot coil of tension building inside of her wound so tightly that she thought she'd lose her goddamned mind. 

"Alright. Put 'em in your mouth," he growled into her ear. "Get movin', Darcy. Do as you're told."

The sharp edge of her teeth cut into her lower lip as she struggled to remain silent and Steve drew back, watching with increasing impatience. Her eyes met his as her head rolled against the smooth mirror and she swallowed thickly, trying her best to ignore the loud rush of her pulse in her ears. He clenched his jaw, looking on as she brought her left hand to her mouth and crammed her sodden briefs between her lips, leaving an enticing slip of the black satin trailing out. The sight was so indescribably hot that he sharply withdrew from her, grinding out curses under his breath. 

She let out a muffled noise of protest at the sudden loss as he stepped back from the wall and turned towards the chair. He tossed her onto the leopard print upholstery and his strong hands effortlessly set her on all fours. She clung to the back of the chair and its legs scraped against the floor as he dragged it into the centre of the room. 

He slipped off his shoes and pulled his pants the rest of the way off, his lips turning up into a wicked grin as Darcy started touching herself again while she watched him in the mirror. His eyes met hers as he slowly stalked towards her, taking his time just to remind her who was calling the shots. 

He set his left foot on the seat of the chair, directly in front of her knee. His right arm wrapped across the front of her body, his hand slowly drifting over her ample curves and settling solidly on her left shoulder. His left hand covered hers, gripping the back of the chair as his lips grazed the soft spot behind her right ear.

"Now you're really gonna get it," he whispered menacingly. She responded by taking him in hand and directing him to the place she wanted him most, inviting him to do his worst. His arm tightened around her, pulling her flush against his glistening chest as he pressed himself into her, softly breathing into her ear, "Mine." 

She leaned back against him, letting him take over completely and watched in the mirror, touching herself. He gazed into her eyes, thrusting into her possessively and whispered, "Mine."

His tongue darted out across his lips as he took in their reflection in the mirror to their right. He watched her fingers move over her clit, humming appreciatively and she lifted her hand towards him, offering him a taste. 

"Mine," he repeated, closing his soft mouth around her fingers and sucking with a blissful hum as he continued to drive himself into her. 

The room filled with the sharp wet slap of his skin meeting hers as he lit into her mercilessly, making every inch of her throb as her slick heat gripped him tightly. His eyes moved to her ample breasts, lingering transfixed by the rhythmic bounce that resulted from each solid thrust of his swollen cock into her depths.

She withdrew her fingers from his mouth and started touching herself again as he lost himself in the sight and the taste and the feeling of her wrapped around him. His hand squeezed her shoulder tighter and she melted into him, staring into his eyes desperately as he drove her all the way to the edge. 

"You gotta come for me," he quietly growled, rasping his teeth against her skin. "You feel so goddamned good. I'm hanging by a thread, sweetheart." 

His eyes moved to the slip of black satin spilling out from between her lips as he thought back to the way he'd watched her stuff her panties into her mouth. 

"C'mon, Darcy. Do as you're told," he whispered hotly in her ear. 

She took in a deep breath, biting down on the panties in her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut as she climaxed in spectacular fashion. Steve buried himself inside her deeply, holding her tighter as she let out a long muffled moan. Her body trembled as she writhed against him and brimmed over with waves of white hot ecstasy. Her slick muscles wrung him out deliciously as he fucked her right through her climax until suddenly he was unloading inside of her and gasping her name.

She opened her eyes, watching in the mirror as he came undone and she couldn't help swooning at the blissful look on his face. His lips curled up in a dreamy smile and his eyes clamped shut so tightly that they looked like they were smiling too. She pulled the panties out of her mouth and Steve's pants buzzed against the floor, drawing his attention.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Darcy quietly teased with a flick of her brow.

"That's our five minute warning," he replied, pressing a soft kiss against the side of her neck. He carefully withdrew from her and lifted her into his lap as he sat down in the chair. She melted into his arms as he held her close, gazing down at her fondly.

"So, what happens in five minutes?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"The lady who runs this place is coming back to unlock the store's security gates and ring us up," Steve grinned mischievously. "She offered to make herself scarce for half an hour. Only cost me fifty bucks." 

"We'll have to get her card," Darcy suggested. "Maybe you could spring for an hour next time, lousy cheapskate."

"Goddamn it," Steve groaned adorably. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Just leave the thinking to me," she teased, pulling him down into a kiss, "and maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you hold my purse."


End file.
